


Once Would Never Be Enough

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Dethan fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, part of the Performing Hearts!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan's first date.  Part of the Performing Hearts!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Would Never Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Performing Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902918) by [Wolves_of_Innistrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad). 



          The chirping noises emitting from his phone alerted Danny to a text.  Sweat breaks out; making his palms so moist he almost drops the phone. 

          [U redy to go?]  is illuminated on the screen.  The new, yet familiar, number belongs to Ethan.  [im outsid wating] reads the phone, accompanied by another ding.

          [On my way.]  Danny types back, fingers nearly slipping over each letter.  The clock reads 5:30, indicating how long Danny had been deliberating on clothes.  At 4 he had decided on black jeans, not too formal, but they accentuated his ass.  Around 4:40 he'd decided on a tight, white button up.  That would dress up his ensemble enough, in case Ethan had planned on going somewhere nice.  With one last glance at his reflection, Danny grabbed his plain, black blazer and headed out the door.

          Each step towards the front door requires effort, knees trembling.  That first meeting, Ethan dipping his hands in the paint, swirling the colors together until he had created a texture unlike anything Danny had seen.  Each new work Ethan showed astounded Danny, drew him in all the more.  You had to have something to be that talented, whether it was intelligence, or soul, or passion, Danny wasn't sure.  That aching desire, to know what lay behind those dark eyes, the brown curtains blocking the light from his soul.  To only get a glimpse behind them, to have that light shine on him, however momentarily, would be enough.  At least, he hoped it would be enough.

          The door opened before Danny could reach for the handle, as his gaze slowly trailed upwards, recognition dawned upon him.  Dressed in dark grey jeans, a black button up and a grey jacket stood Ethan.  A smile broke across Ethan's face, and the curtains pulled back, that light resting on Danny, helpless but to let it envelop him.  It wouldn't be enough.  Once would never be enough.

          "I was getting worried, thought you might not come," Ethan said, looking down.

          "I wouldn't miss it, for anything," Ethan replied, a little too quickly.

          "The car's out front, follow me," Ethan added, reaching for Danny's hand.

          There was entirely too much sweat between their hands.  Clammy and awkward and fantastic were the only accurate words to describe it.  If their fingers hadn't been entwined so firmly, their hands would have slid apart easily.  Ethan was just as nervous as Danny, and this was the proof.  The twin guided his date down the steps, walking him to the passenger's side.  The car made a little beep as its lights flashed, indicating it was unlocked.  Ethan approached the door, swinging it open to allow Danny admittance.  Never letting go of each other, Danny maneuvered himself into the car, parting only at the close of the door.

          Ethan sidled into the driver's seat, turning to give Danny a shy smile.  "S-sorry about the mess, I don't usually drive the car," Ethan stammered.  "But I figured this was safer than my bike.  And maybe a bit more appropriate for a date."

          Granola bar wrappers littered the floor, joined by protein powder jars and a few crushed water bottles.  Normally that would have bothered Danny.  Sent his eye twitching and compelled him to pick it up, yet it didn't happen.  His eyes were planted on Ethan, with no sign of moving.  "Its fine, everything's fine," Danny said chuckling.

**********

          Lights blurred as they drove past, the world a Gaussian dream.  The sun was setting, illuminating the car with a salmon glow.  Ethan's eyes flicked towards the passenger seat sporadically, grazing Danny's line of sight when they did.  Neither uttered a word during the trip, a comfortable silence spreading lazily over them. 

          The car pulled up at a little corner diner, all brick inlays and window booths.  Fingers deftly extracting the keys from the ignition, the engine died.  As the light hum of the car gave way to the sounds of the busy street, Danny luxuriated in the moment.  When he turned, Ethan was there, pulling open the last obstacle between them.  Hand in hand they walked through the frosted glass door.  The duo gravitated to a booth near the window, an older couple across the establishment looked on them with scorn, but neither cared.

          With pep in her step, a pretty, young girl came to take their order.  She stood tall with her apron, notepad, and pencil tucked in her hair.  As she looked between the two young men, her mouth quirked into a knowing smile.  "So what can I get for you tonight?"  She asked cheerily.

          Before Danny could respond, Ethan began to speak.

          "I'll have a cheeseburger and fries," Ethan ordered, a smile creeping up his face.  "And my date," smile growing wider, "will have the same, but plain, and don't over salt his fries."

          Even though he had been on quite a few dates, no one had ever ordered for Danny.  He would have been indignant in the past, as if he couldn't order his own food.  And what if they'd ordered something he hated?  All those things flashed through his mind, and fell right out his ears.  Ethan's bold move hadn't been a power play though, it was a calculated compliment.  At some point, Ethan had begun paying attention to what Danny ate, how he ordered his food, what he liked and didn't like.  He'd ordered with a timid confidence, one that came from knowing his companion well. 

          "And what would you like to drink," the girl inquired, looking between them.

          The color drained from Ethan's face.  After his bravado ordering their food, his abrupt silence was deafening.  Luckily, Danny now took the lead.

          "I'll have a lemonade," Danny said, a smirk forming on his lips.  "And my date will have a cherry Coke, no ice."

          The look of disappointment on Ethan's face slowly faded, replaced by one of serene contentment.  The server left to fill their orders.

          "You're not the only one paying attention," Danny said, his smile dazzling.  The boys broke out in a fit of laughter that didn't stop until the waitress returned.

          The boys sipped their drinks, staring at each other until the diner, the street, the world disappeared, leaving only them. 

**********

          The world flooded back into view with the shrill chirp of Danny's phone.

          "Excuse me, thought I turned it off," Danny said, embarrassed.

          Fumbling with it, trying to silence the gadget, the text popped up on the screen.

          [So, how's the date going loverboy?]  Lydia.  Of course she'd want to ruin his date.  But then, her message didn't seem overtly mean.  Lydia was a genius though, even if only a select few knew that.  Playing coy and innocent was a gift she could use at will, hiding a sinister plot behind those ingénue-like eyes.

          When their food came, the boys ate, looking out the window, people watching.  An observant patron would be able to see it.  The easy way they laughed at one another.  The gentle caress of their hands on the table.  Their waitress noticed they needed refills, would reach for a drink and find an empty glass, and yet couldn't bear to intrude.  For that moment, the diner belonged to them, and no one else. 

          Their meal complete, the couple talked, about art, about color, their friends and classes.  Finally, seeing their conversation dwindle, their waitress came forward bearing the check.  She giggled, holding her hand over her mouth to stifle it, as the boys argued playfully over who would pay.  When Danny finally wrested the stub from Ethan though, his eyes scanned a blank balance.  And a little note.

          -- To the impossibly cute couple, we at Rosie's Diner appreciate your patronage.  Your date was precious and we are sorry for intruding on such a private moment.  However, your connection was one which we felt deserved recognition and which we hope will only continue to grow.  In honor of this, and to thank you for your current and future patronage, we would like to present this meal, your first together it seems, on us.  We wish you fond memories of your time here and together.  Have a wonderful evening.

          Danny's vision went a little blurry, muddled by the moisture welling in his eyes.  Worried, Ethan snatched the receipt from his hand, quickly parsing it.  When he reached the bottom, he looked up at the waitress, still smiling brightly.  Assured that they had both read her little note, she turned and skipped off towards the kitchen.

          "T-thank you!”  Danny choked out.  With one last glance at the couple, the girl winked and shuffled through the swinging doors.

**********

           Ethan's car idled in front of the school.  Neither boy moved to leave, both staring ahead.  Finally, Ethan swung his door open, waltzing over to Danny's side.  As if repeating the beginning of their date, yet in reverse, the two boys held hands as they strolled towards the door.  No sweat, no clamminess, but still the interlaced fingers.

          The couple reached the wide, double doors.  Their mahogany paneling reflecting the light flickering from the lanterns mounted on either side.  For a moment, there was only silence.  The sounds of the winds whistling in the trees, the smell of summer, and aftershave, and anticipation. 

          Ethan leaned a little closer, a first foray into a new territory.  Then, almost a whisper, "Can I, can I kiss you?"

          No retreat, no need for back-up.  Danny inched forward, a pre-emptive assault.  Their lips met a brush as light as feathers.  They pulled away, stood unblinkingly. 

          This time Ethan led, pressing forward, no urgency, but all desire, no lust, but all affection.  More intense, pressing harder, unasked request for entry.  Granted, the joining of two into one.  Cherry lemonade and fulfillment. 

          Oxygen was all that separated them now.  Gasping, stuttering breaths.  The sharp intake a welcome reprieve, and yet a loathed necessity. 

          "I had a great time," Ethan said, breaking the silence.

          "Me too," Danny mouthed, gazing fondly back.

          "I better get going, Aiden's already pissed, if he thinks I'm out joyriding he'll probably slash my tires," Ethan said, a smile parting his lips further.

          "I'll see you tomorrow," Danny replied, lips still buzzing, head dizzy from adrenaline.

          "Tomorrow," Ethan breathed, turning to leave.  As he opened his door he looked back, a searching glance, and there he was.  Still there, waiting.  And that was all he needed.  Once would never be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was just going to be a chapter in the PF (Extras) work, but when I finished, I realized it kind of stood on it's own, even though it was part of the PF!verse. Figured I'd just put it by itself so it'd be easier to find. If you'd like to see more of the characters, be sure to check out my work Performing Hearts!


End file.
